The invention relates to a sensor device for examining the surfaces of a work piece, in particular in regard to burrs, and which comprises a probe shaft having a detector head with at least one inductive element, said inductive element coupling inductively to the work piece.
A burr-checking sensor device for checking for burrs on a work piece is known from DE 101 03 177 A1 and U.S. 2002/0135361 A1 wherein the device comprises at least one distance-sensing sensor having a detector head and said detector head is positionable at a distance from the work piece and wherein the detector head and the work piece are moveable relative to one another. The detector head is coupled electromagnetically to the work piece or the work piece is adapted to be irradiated by an electromagnetic signal from said detector head. The coupling to the work piece or an electromagnetic reaction signal from the work piece in response to said electromagnetic signal depends on the distance between the detector head and the work piece so that this distance is determinable in non-contact-making manner and the surface of a work piece is adapted to be scanned in non-contact-making manner by the detector head.